Happy Hour
by Pandansca
Summary: The Assassin's Festival is finally in town! After much begging from Prompto and Noctis, Ignis finally allows them to enjoy a few drinks, even though they are still slightly under the legal drinking age. Gladiolus just wanted to see what the two boys would be like while they're drunk, but who knew that the night would end up in the hottest threesome on this side of Eos?


Lestallum was bustling. Overflowing with patrons, locals, and enthusiastic cosplayers alike. Some selling wares, some running game booths, and others running food stalls. The smell of delectable fried foods filled the air, mingling with the smell of hay that laid in large piles resting inside large wagons throughout the city. The combined chatter and enthusiasm of everyone walking around was surprisingly almost deafening. You almost couldn't tell that it was the same world, let alone the same city.

The buildings were lined with dim lanterns, lightly swaying with the warm breeze and creating an almost romantic aura upon the alleyways. A large tower had been constructed in the heart of the city, citizens lining up and clamoring to climb to the top, just to jump off and land in a huge pile of hay. What was once a large parking lot was now turned into a large area of sideshow games, photo set-ups, and a small outdoor restaurant. Bubbly carnival-esque music could be heard barely, just above the murmuring and laughter of the crowds, giving off a light-hearted and whimsical feel to it all. Long-gone was the normal, relatively serene Lestallum of yesterday or any day beforehand.

This one night in particular just so happened to be the 'Assassin's Festival', a one-day-only event to advertise the release of a very popular video game that was the obsession of young and old alike throughout Eos.

Ignis had no interest in the game, nor did he even remember Noctis ever playing it as a young boy or teenager alike, but the prince and his friend had begged for weeks on end to be able to go. Seeing the posters resting on various buildings and streetlamps, advertising the festival all over Duscae and Cleigne during various hunts and quests for the past month, had not escaped the boys' notice in the slightest. So, evidentially, Noctis had played the game at some point in his life and perhaps Ignis had been blissfully ignoring it as he did the prince's chores back in Insomnia. Gladiolus seemed mostly indifferent but had also mentioned wanting to see what all the hype was about. The shield wasn't one for games, generally being more in line with Ignis' hobbies, such as reading a good book on a quiet afternoon. But, well, quiet afternoons were hard to come by nowadays. So the advisor couldn't really think any less of the man for becoming increasingly more interested in what was taking place in Lestallum tonight.

After he could bear the puppydog eyes and begging pouts no longer, Ignis had finally given in, sighing deeply and shaking his head at the fellow members of their group as he agreed to allow them to partake in the Assassin's Festival. It would no doubt set them back a great deal as far as spending money went, but Ignis had no doubt that Noctis and Prompto would gladly offer to take on more hunts until their wallets bounced back. At least, he _hoped_ they would… After all, Ignis was only here due to his obligation to watch after Noctis, not because of any natural interest in the event.

"Whoa! Just _look_ at all this!" Prompto practically jumped right out of his seat as they entered the long tunnel that lead into the city, eyes wide and sparkling like a child's in awe.

Lines of promotional posters featuring game characters, events, shows, and attractions alike lined the curved ceiling of the tunnel as they slowly drove through. What was normally a clear path was now flooded with cars; some parked along the sides of the tunnels in what was sure to be illegal parking jobs, and a long line of them travelling to and from Lestallum. Traffic was definitely heavy. Incredibly heavy.

"Prom, look! They have some shooting games!" Noctis actually _did_ stand up in the car, leaning across and holding onto the back of the blonde's seat in order to be closer to his friend and share the enthusiasm.

Ignis gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and shot his charge a frustrated glance momentarily through the rearview mirror. "Noct, _kindly_ buckle back up. This car may be going at the rate of a snail's pace, but it's still no excuse to ignore safety precautions."

Gladiolus merely chuckled from his place in the back seat, watching as the prince paid his advisor no mind and continued to chatter with his friend excitedly. "Oh, let them have a little fun, Specs. It's not every day a _festival_ pulls into town. Hell, it actually looks pretty damned fun, if you ask me." The shield put away his book, interest in the words on its pages long abandoned in favor of the décor of the tunnel and the sound of carnival music steadily increasing in volume. He hadn't been to a festival of any kind since he was a child and Iris barely old enough to no longer be called a toddler. Afterwards, it had all been strict training and brutal schedules, all revolving around his future and his prince. If the shield was being honest with himself, he was rather excited at the prospect of reliving those fond childhood memories and creating new ones with his friends.

Ignis clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes behind his glasses, but otherwise stayed silent as end of the tunnel inched closer. As they finally exited the tunnel to enter the threshold of the city, Noctis and Prompto audibly gasped and Gladiolus let out a low whistle at the layout of the area before them, all decked out and transformed into another world entirely.

"Oh my Gods, Noct, you can actually _climb_ that thing?!" Prompto pointed towards the large constructed tower in the center of the town and exchanged a look with Noctis. This festival was going to be _so sweet_. After all, that game was all him and Noctis talked about for a good bit of their high school years. Their shared love for the story arc and characters was practically what had made them bond as close friends to begin with. If it wasn't for this game, he probably wouldn't be where he was today.

" _Hell_ yeah, I'm _definitely_ getting in line for that!", Noctis agreed. He didn't think any of their begging would move Ignis emotionally, but hell if he wasn't thanking every God and Goddess out there now! Perhaps he would buy something nice for his advisor while they were there, as a thank-you. This was a night he was sure he'd remember for the rest of his life.

"No one is getting in line and doing _anything_ if we don't find somewhere to park this thing…" Gladiolus quipped, grimacing slightly as he looked around.

"Indeed…"

Normal parking was a thing of the past. The old parking lot was no longer, and it all suddenly made sense as to why all the cars they had passed were lining the sides of the streets instead. Ignis had to drive well down the road, on the other side of the city, in order to find a decent spot and parallel park the regalia. But as soon as the engine was shut off, Noctis and Prompto were exiting the car, choosing to leap over the doors instead of climbing out in a normal fashion, like the advisor and the shield.

Pocketing the keys, Ignis turned to where the three men were already making their way towards all the entertainment. "Hold up. We need to figure out where we'll be staying for the evening, seeing as the sun is already setting and the three of you will naturally want to be out later than midnight tonight..."

"Noctis sighed heavily and turned around to face the bespectacled man." _Seriously_? A once-in-a-lifetime event is happening right in front of them, and Ignis is thinking about _sleeping plans_? As if he'd be getting any sleep soon, what with the plethora of things to do. " _Come oooonnn_ , Ignis! The Leville is boarding people for _free_ tonight! Isn't that place a good enough answer to your non-existent problem?" The prince crossed his arms over his chest and quirked his head, gazing up at the man through thick bangs and a frustrated expression.

"That may be, but have you noticed how many people are here tonight? You can't _possibly_ assume that there will be a room available, especially at this time of the day…"

Prompto blew raspberries up at the sky. "Come on, Noct is the _King_! He's got _celebrity_ status, Iggy! He can get us a room, no problem!" The gunslinger hunched over, as if any more stalling from actually attending the event would cause him to literally die.

"Specs is right, guys, much as I hate to admit it... Before we all split up, we should probably head on over to the Leville and just make sure we have a place to sleep tonight." Gladiolus offered and merely stared down at the two boys as they directed their attention towards him with groans and whines.

Noctis sighed. "Okay, fine. Hotel first, fun later."

" _Soooo_ much fun later!" The blonde added, bouncing up and down next to his friend.

With mixed levels of excitement, the group set off down the road, towards the hotel.

…

Much to everyone's surprise, there were not one, but _two_ vacant rooms left at the Leville. And Noctis didn't even have to bribe or show off his status in order to get the reservations. Normally, they always tried to save their gil and share a room whenever possible, taking turns using the bed and trying to split the complementary soap and shampoo for their showers. But since it was all free for this one night only, Noctis had decided to be greedy and take both of the rooms for themselves, everyone else be damned. After doing so many selfless things for the people of Eos, why not be selfish for one night?

As the prince walked out of the hotel, he dangled two sets of keys from his outstretched hands, smirking smugly as Prompto jumped up and down in excitement and Ignis' brows shot up in silent amazement. "Who's the best?", he asked, smugly.

"You are, buddy!" Prompto replied happily as he snatched one of the keys from his friend's hand and kissed it repeatedly before holding it up like it was a gift from the Gods. "Finally! At long last! A bed all to _myself_!"

Gladiolus chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Don't get ahead of yourself, squirt. There's still only one bed in each room."

" _Yeah_ , but, like, a _big_ bed! Which is basically the same thing, because we normally only get the twin-sized beds in the caravans, or the couches!"

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and took the other key from Noctis' hand gently, significantly less enthusiastically as Prompto had done. "So. Gladiolus and I in one room and you two in the other, I assume?"

Noctis smiled. "Yeah, that works for me."

"Okay, now that that's all settled, what do we do first?!", Prompto asked, pocketing their key and looking between their group, eyes sparkling.

Noctis pointed in the direction of a costume shop only a few feet away. "Dude. We _have_ to try something on!"

"Oh, _hell_ yes!"

Ignis cleared his throat, looking at the building and the no-doubt unwashed and cheap rental costumes that lined the walls inside. It was surely nowhere near as comfy and flattering as his regular, relatively expensive attire. Not to mention the ridiculous fee renting out those rags would require, which was anything but a necessity to the bespectacled man. "I am _not_ wearing one of those...", came the low grumble, barely more than a whisper, and completely unheard by the two younger men that bound towards the store.

The shield laughed and patted the man on his tense back, watching as Noctis and Prompto began rummaging through racks of costumes. "Come off it, Iggy. _Try_ it! It'll be fun."

"If your idea of ' _fun_ ' is picking up loads of germs from people you've never met and showing off half your naked body to strangers, then yes… What fun…", the advisor grumbled but followed the others obediently.

…

"This… is utterly humiliating…" Ignis muttered, trying his best to hide behind Gladiolus and not connect with the warm breeze that was gliding through the thin fabric and over his exposed nipple. He didn't know _how_ the others talked him into it, but here he was, and he hadn't felt this exposed and embarrassed since having to take showers with the other boys in high school after gym class. And even then, he always tried to wait until everyone else had left. After all, he had never been the most _built_ man as a young boy. Definitely nothing at all like Gladiolus. Sure, Ignis had gained plenty of muscle in the years since, but the old hang-ups still stayed firmly in his mind.

"You don't look _that_ bad, Ignis. You actually look pretty good! I can't even remember the last time I've seen your chest! Haha.", Gladiolus offered, looking back at his friend with a fond grin and sparkling amber eyes. Naturally, hundreds of pairs of eyes darted in the man's direction like a gravitational pull, men and women alike staring appreciatively.

Ignis tried to disappear within himself all the same as he gazed over his friend's form. ' _Easy for you to say…_ ', the advisor thought dryly. The man looked like a Greek God; all tan, tight skin over rippling, tight tattooed muscle. Gladiolus had always looked unreasonably large and handsome, even from a younger age, ever since the day Ignis had first met him in the Citadel as a child. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of all the attention the man got. Never mind that it contradicted with Ignis' need to be in the background and out of the spotlight. He could dream.

"Hey, look over there!" Gladiolus pointed to a large, fenced-in area that held a couple cactuars, running swiftly inside of the space and dodging various attacks from unskilled players trying to hit them for points. "That looks pretty fun, wanna try it?"

More than fun, the game looked relatively easy as hell. With their combined fighting skills, the two would easily crush the little green monstrosities and win the first-place prize, and break the record time, at that. And Ignis prided himself in loving a good challenge. Especially a challenge he knew he could win. With a small shrug, he nodded. "Sure, I'll give it a go. Can't be that hard."

The shield snickered. Finally, his friend seemed to be giving in and enjoying something for once. "That's what she said."

" _Gladiolus!_ ", came the choked response, unprepared to hear the well-timed quip from the bigger man.

Gladiolus barely missed the blow the advisor tried to deliver to his ribs as they entered the enclosement and wielded their hammers, with a laugh.

…

" _Jump! Jump! Jump!_ " Prompto cupped his hands around him mouth as he yelled up at Noctis, urging his friend to do something that was probably not safe or something a king should be doing. But fuck it, because it was _fun_. When else would be the next time he could urge his best friend to jump to his not-quite-but-possibly death, all in the name of good fun and reckless abandon? If Ignis was there, he'd probably have a heart attack. And that thought just made the action all the better.

Noctis could barely hear Prompto's voice over the shouting and the cheering of everyone else in the crowd from far below. You'd think, what with how many people had already done this before him, that they'd be bored of it by now. The wind was much harsher the higher up he had climbed. And now, at the very top of the tower, it was ripping through him harshly, blowing the looser parts of his costume to slap against his chest and leave the hanging scraps flying out behind him. The sound of the wind rushing past his ears was enough to drown out the hollering of everyone below as he stepped tentatively along the long diving-board-type plank beneath his feet.

He chanced a look down at the large trailer full of hay directly beneath him and smiled as he caught sight of Prompto, grinning madly and flashing photos of him. The blonde gave him a thumbs-up and Noctis smiled and returned the gesture before finally jumping, showing off an assortment of flips before landing safely in the pile of scratchy hay below with a thud. As the adrenaline faded from his body, he could more clearly hear the cheers of the onlookers around him. No doubt, he was probably the most skilled jumper of that night so far.

" _Dude_! That was _amazing_!" Prompto praised, extending a hand to help pull Noctis out of the trailer, which the prince took gratefully.

His friend looked like pure sunshine, his grin dazzling and infectious, and Noctis felt his own face split into a wide toothy grin in response as he allowed his body to be tugged out of the trailer to stand on the pavement. "That was so much fun, I _have_ to do that again!"

The blonde laughed as they walked a safe distance away, allowing plenty of room for the next participant. "Can it be _after_ food? I'm starving, and that line took _foreverrrr_!" Even in the commotion, both of them could hear the loud grumble of Prompto's stomach sound out.

Noctis rolled his eyes with a smile. "Sure, Prom." The boy looked around the area, nose sniffing the air to locate a suitable location to eat. As he payed closer attention to the plethora of delicious foods around them, Noctis quickly realized he was pretty hungry himself.

"Ooh, ooh! Over there, look!" Prompto pointed to a building down a small alley. It blended into the rest of the pastel-colored buildings, mostly unnoticeable except for the large neon sign above the door, pointing towards the entrance. The sign read "Karaoke!" in bright, flashing letters and upbeat, fun music sounded mutedly from within the structure. Just outside the door, a standing chalkboard read off various specials for food and drinks, all at a seemingly reasonable price.

"Sure, yeah, this place seems cool. But Ignis has all the money." Noctis frowned as he remembered that little fact. The advisor never missed the opportunity to treat him like a child, even though he was already twenty years old. He guessed it just came with the territory of having to basically raise him from a toddler age, but still, Noctis couldn't help but think that not allowing him to hold onto the wallet was a _little_ much, not to mention a kick to his kingly ego.

Prompto shrugged, unphased. "No problem, dude! Just call them over! We can all eat and then maybe Iggy will give us a little more spending money. I am _so_ going to win that giant chocobo plushie with all my carnival tickets!"

Noctis snorted as he pushed open the door to the bar, leading the two of them inside. "What carnival tickets? You haven't won any."

The blonde pouted. "Hey, it's not my fault! These games are rigged!"

" _Suuuure_ they are, Prom…"

…

It was a good hour or so before Ignis and Gladiolus actually made it to the karaoke bar, the moon high in the sky and the crowds finally beginning to dwindle down and some of the food carts closing up for the night. Noctis hadn't been the most reliable on directions, only stating that it was a karaoke bar down an alley. But realistically, there were lots of alleys in Lestallum, both big and small alike, and so Ignis and Gladiolus mostly wondered around aimlessly until they finally reached their destination.

"This seems to be the place." Ignis mused aloud, looking the building over and trying not to judge it based on looks alone. It was the only building with a big karaoke sign on the outside, anyways. Lestallum was big, but not big enough to have more than one bar of that kind competing against one another.

"Yup." Gladiolus agreed. "Let's see if the kids are still here."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, we _did_ take our time getting here…"

Ignis scoffed as he followed Gladiolus inside. "Well, maybe next time Noctis will learn to give clearer directions. It's entirely his fault if they're starved."

The inside looked far, far nicer than the outside. All of Lestallum had an old feel to it, buildings with faded colors, bits and pieces of various places seeming like it would crumble under the lightest touch, roads that were cracked and chipped in places, with uneven sidewalks. But the inside of the bar was quite refreshing. The lights were very dim, almost dark. Most of the light came from the hanging lights above the bar, little candles in the center of the small high-top tables, and the colorful rainbow mess of neon emanating from a decent-sized dance floor in front of a small wooden stage. Atop the wooden stage were two mics and the karaoke machine. Everything except for the modern dance floor was all dark, sleek, hard-wood. The walls were also covered in a dark wallpaper with dark wood trim.

Someone was already on one of the mics on the stage, singing a pretty good cover of some new pop song. Various people were all over the bar, some dressed in the assassin cosplay, some dressed normal and casually. Some were cheering and dancing, others were seated at their tables or booths, silently watching and nodding along, drinks in hand, or chatting with friends alongside them. The music wasn't too loud, thankfully. Not a deafening as they would have thought it would be, and so the two men clearly heard Noctis and Prompto calling them to the back corner of the building, where they were seated in a booth.

"Iggy! Gladdy! Over here!" Prompto grinned, waving excitedly from across the room.

The two men walked over, weaving through a few people before sitting comfortably across from their companions.

"Took you long enough. We've been waiting forever!" Noctis leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, levelling his advisor and shield with a look.

Gladiolus leaned forward and rested his arms on the table as he smirked down at the boy. "Your fault for not giving us better directions."

"Um. What more directions did you _need_? Did you _see_ the huge neon sign?"

"Eventually, yes." Ignis tried to adjust his costume once more, trying to cover up a little more of his exposed skin, but gave up shortly after when he realized no amount of shuffling would cover him any more than he already was. With a heavy sigh, he leaned across the table to grab one of the menus. "Have the two of you ordered anything yet?"

"Nah. Told them we were waiting on company before eating." Prompto grabbed a menu of his own and flipped through the thick pages enthusiastically, mouth practically overflowing with drool as he tried to decide what he wanted to eat more than anything else.

"Wow, didn't know the two of you could be so polite." Gladiolus teased as he looked over Ignis' shoulder at his menu.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Not like we could _pay_ for anything afterwards until you got here, even if we _did_ order…"

Any other playful bickering was cut short as a delightful waitress waltzed up, notepad and pen in hand. She gave the boys a warm smile before clicking her pen and greeting, "Hello, fellas! Welcome to Joe's! What can I start you boys off with tonight? We have a killer deal on margaritas right now!"

Prompto and Noctis turned their attention to Ignis, giving him a pleading look, to which the man grimaced and sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Absolutely not. You are both still underage."

" _Awwwwww, but Iggyyy_!", Prompto pouted, "They're having a _special_ on it! And we both have _less than a year_ before it's perfectly legal!"

"Yeah! Come on, just _one_ drink?" Noctis begged as well, leaning as close to his advisor as he could, hoping that the closer his puppydog eyes were to the man, the more effective they would be.

Ignis was silent a long time, staring straight-faced at the two of them before saying, "Those two will have waters." Noctis and Prompto slumped over, defeated.

"Sure thing!" The waitress scribbled the drink orders down, doing her best to ignore and not get into the awkward argument. "And for the two of you?"

Gladiolus smirked. "I'll take a tall beer." The man didn't miss the looks of absolute betrayal on the younger boys' faces as he placed his drink order. He also didn't miss the groans of frustration that left their lips.

Ignis gave the woman a small smile of his own. He wanted to take his own shot at the two; revenge for having to traverse all over the town in order to find their location. "I'll take sake. Warm, please."

"You got it!" Yet more disgruntled noised from the younger men at the tables, and the waitress moved on to the food orders as the two older men smiled to themselves. "Do you all know what you want to eat yet, or do you need more time?"

"Yeah. I'll take the triple-decker cheeseburger, medium rare. No lettuce or tomato or pickles. Extra cheese, though. And throw in some bacon, if you can." Noctis said first, ignoring Ignis' pointed look at the fact he took all the vegetables off his meal. If Noctis couldn't get his way with the drinks, the advisor wouldn't get his way with the prince's eating habits. Simple as that.

"Certainly! That comes with a side of fries, is that alright?"

"Absolutely. As a matter of fact, double those fries."

"Great!" She beamed as she wrote down the order before moving on to the blonde.

Prompto scanned the menu as fast as he could, nibbling his lower lip and trying not to think about how the girl's eyes bore down on him as he was no doubt taking forever. He wasn't quite ready to order yet, but all eyes were on him and so he tried to find something as fast as possibly to avoid the social awkwardness. He never was good at talking to cute girls. "Ummm. I'll have the large order of breaded chicken tenders and a double order of fries. With a side of BBQ sauce and an entire bottle of ketchup."

"Sure thing!"

"I'm gonna have a thirty-piece hot wings. The hottest you have. Naked. No ranch or celery needed.", Gladio ordered confidently. After all, the only way to judge a good bar was to try their hot wings, and ranch would only dull the burn he craved oh so badly. He wanted to leave the bar sweating and begging for death. Otherwise, it wouldn't be worth his time.

"I'll take your ranch and celery, Gladio!", Prompto interjected, and Ignis and Gladiolus smiled fondly at him, always so eager to have more vegetables. Noctis grimaced, a look of mild betrayal on his face for only a moment.

"Okay then, give the kid my celery and ranch."

"Any fries with that?"

"No, but I'll take an order of your fried pickles."

"Coming right up!" Finally, the waitress turned to smile at Ignis. "And for you, hun?"

Ignis held the menu in his hands and grimaced. All the food on the menu looked oversaturated in grease and dripping in unneeded calories. He was sure anything he ordered wouldn't be half as good as something he could make himself, and it would send him straight to the toilet. "…I'll just take a salad, please."

"Garden or Caesar?"

"Garden."

"Dressing?"

"French, if you would."

"Wonderful!" She scribbled down the rest of the order before collecting the menus from the group. "I'll go give your order to the cooks and be back with your drinks shortly!" And with an adorable wink and smile, she was gone, leaving the group alone once more.

"Leave it to Ignis to come to a bar and order a _salad_.", Noctis teased, after a beat of comfortable silence.

The advisor merely crossed his arms and smirked down at the other. "At least _I'm_ drinking tonight. Have fun with your _water_ , Noct…"

The prince barely suppressed a glare as their waitress returned with everyone's drinks. "Food should be up in about ten minutes, boys. So y'all just sit tight, okay?" The men nodded, and she walked off towards another table, where new customers were being seated.

Gladiolus looked at his beer happily before licking his lips and chugging down half the glass in one go. It had been way too long since his last drink and after all they had been through lately, it was well-needed and appreciated. Ignis took his small sake bottle and poured a little of it into his shot glass before knocking it back and swallowing smoothly. Prompto and Noctis shared disappointed looks before lifting their waters to their lips and taking small sips.

Gladiolus laughed at the sight and shook his head at the two. "Awww, Specs, look at 'em… So pitiful…"

Ignis shot the shield a look as he poured himself another shot. "I know where you're about to go with this, Gladio, but I'm going to stop you right there and say ' _no_ '."

"Okay, how about we compromise?" The two younger boys perked up at that.

Ignis raised a delicate brow as he considered the other. "What kind of _compromise_ are we talking about?"

The shield smirked. "If the boys can promise to behave for the next _month_ and listen to everything we say, _without complaint_ , they can have _one_ drink."

Prompto and Noctis hung on to every word that left Gladiolus' mouth, leaning forward in their seats. "Iggy, we'll be _soooo_ good, we swear!", Prompto pleaded.

Noctis watched as the look on his advisor's face shifted from concrete to considerate and felt a hopeful flutter in his chest. "I'll tell the waitress to put the vegetables back on my burger, too!"

Ignis looked over the three of them, from Noctis and Prompto's greedy, begging faces to Gladiolus' wicked grin and mischievous eyes. Of _course_ the shield would be the one to try and undue all the good decisions he was making for the group. Gladiolus rarely took Noctis and Prompto's side, but when he did, it was always because he would get something out of it in some way, and he wasn't fooling Ignis in the slightest. "…And what's in it for _you_?"

The shield shrugged. "Honestly, I just want to see what the two of them would be like drunk."

Ah. There is was.

Ignis scoffed. "One drink is _hardly_ enough to get them drunk…"

" _Weeeelllllll,_ that kinda depends on the drink and their weight, not to mention their tolerance, _buutttt_ I see your point." The tattooed man leaned forward and grinned at the eyeroll his friend was giving him. "Okay. New plan. We _all_ get shit-faced."

The two younger boys cheered triumphantly and Ignis furrowed his brows. "Gladiolus… Somehow this went from 'just one drink' to getting 'absolutely wasted'…"

"Oh, come _on_ , Ignis! Just for one night!" Noctis said, trying to sway the man's opinion the best he could.

"After tonight, we'll never ask again until we're old enough to order our own! We _promise_!", came Prompto's input, clasping his hands together in an overly exaggerated prayer of a plea.

Ignis rolled his eyes from behind his glasses once more and took another shot before settling a little deeper into his seat, defeat written all over his features. "…Fine… But _you're_ going to be held responsible if they get into any trouble… I'm not going to be the one holding their hair back if they get sick, either…"

Gladiolus smirked and gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Deal." After all, how bad could the boys get? They were already a handful as it is, and he had been watching over at least one of them for longer than he cared to remember. He was practically bred for watching over the two younger men. It would be a piece of cake.

" _Awesome_!" Noctis fist-pumped the air before settling back into his seat.

" _All right_! Go, Gladio! Savior of the people!" Prompto cheered. "I could kiss you right now, I'm so happy!"

"Haha. Slow down, Romeo, you aren't even tipsy yet. Isn't it a little early to be talking like that?"

Prompto leaned across the table, resting his head in his hands and waggling his brows at the man in a playfully suggestive manner. "I dunno… is it?"

The shield snorted before taking another large swig of his beer, choosing to shake his head at the blonde's antics instead of actually giving a verbal response.

"I'm gonna take that as an enthusiastic ' _maybe_ '."

Noctis laughed. "You're such a wierdo, Prom."

"You love it."

" _All_ of you are strange…" Ignis quipped, taking another shot begrudgingly.

The waitress returned, balancing all their plates along her arms easily, like it was nothing to her. She set each meal in front of each boy and pulled a small bottle of ketchup from her apron pocket and sat it by Prompto before straightening, smiling down on the four of them with her hands on her hips. "There you go, boys! Hot and fresh! Can I do anything else for you?"

Prompto and Noctis practically bounced in their seats as Ignis sighed and regarded the waitress. "Yes… I would like to buy these boys something to drink, I suppose…"

Gladiolus laughed and handed the younger men a drink menu. "Go on, guys. Pick your poison."

Noctis snatched the menu from his shield's hand and opened it in front of him and his friend, scanning over the names of all the drinks eagerly. "Ummm. I'll take a rum and coke, please!"

"A screwdriver for me!", came the blonde's overly happy reply.

"Sounds good, I'll get them at once!" The waitress nodded and left to fetch the new order.

…

"Oh my god… Guys… Aren't these the comfiest cushions you've ever sat on… in your _life_ …?" Noctis drawled, slumping further into the booth seat and leaning his head onto a freckled shoulder as he watched the colorful lights roam over the walls and ceiling with dazed interest.

Prompto giggled with a slight hiccup. "I dunno, dude. I think the chairs of the regalia feel _soooooo_ much better. Like. Remember that time when- "

"Dude, _no_ , shut up! Don't tell them that!" Noctis flailed a hand to slap his friend's arm, but missed drastically in his drunken state.

"Noct, it's okay, it happens to all of us!" Prompto giggled, slapping Ignis' arm as best he could from across the table, gathering the man's attention. "Hey. Hey, Iggy. Noct popped a boner in the regalia one time during one of our road trips!"

" _Prom!_ " Noctis whined but couldn't find the strength in him to get up and do anything about it. The couch was simply too comfy.

Gladiolus scoffed. "Who _hasn't_ popped a boner in the regalia before? Anyways, this conversation is boring." The shield flexed his muscles before grinning madly. "How much do you want to bet I can punch this wall and feel _nothing_?"

"Oh! Oh! I do! I love seeing you punch things!", the blonde agreed.

"How much you wanna bet I don't care?", came the prince's bored response.

Ignis shook his head and groaned. "Why would you want to punch a wall when there's all this amazing food here, just waiting to be consumed?" The advisor took a huge bite out of the fifth chilidog he had ordered of the night. Talking around a mouthful, he added, "This. This right here. The epitome of culinary perfection."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, forget the wall. Wanna watch me shotgun that whole bottle of tequila?!" He pointed over towards where the bar was, at one of the large bottles lining the back shelf. "Guarantee you I can do it in ten seconds. That's me personal record."

Prompto giggled. "Something tells me you were a lotta fun in college."

"College?!" Ignis snorted, chasing the laughter with another shot. "Gladiolus never went to college. This is just how he gets when he's drunk. He acts like a ridiculous frat boy…"

Noctis nuzzled against Prompto's shoulder. "Dude. Prom. When did your skin get so soft…?" His hands clamored to find Prompto's body, but settled for a thigh, rubbing the blonde through his jeans.

Prompto let out a little squeak and squirmed. "Noct, stop, you're gonna give me a boner."

The prince merely smirked. "What if I _want_ to give you a boner?"

"Oooohhhh boy..." Not expecting that response, Prompto grabbed his almost-empty glass of alcohol and downed it in one go, trying to ignore the delightful tingling sensation his friend's hand was producing. That hand travelled higher, to the junction where his thigh met hip, and squeezed. Prompto moaned. "Oh Gods..."

"Revenge for letting them know about the Regalia."

Noctis was paying the blonde nor his surroundings any attention as he continued feeling Prompto up underneath the table, and the rapidly-spreading blush and the way the gunner was biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut was more than an indicator to what was happening. Gladiolus clapped a large hand over Ignis' shoulder and directed the advisor's attention to the scene with a wolfish grin. "Looks like Noct and Prom have had enough."

A light flush flooded Ignis' face at the sight as the realization washed over him. "Ah. I see. I do believe that's our cue to leave." He raised his hand, motioning the waitress over. "Check, please!"

…

The long walk to the Leville was tedious at best. Noctis was too lazy and comfortable to even bother getting up, so Gladiolus took to carrying him on his back, like the spoiled prince he was. The cracked, uneven sidewalks and alleyways caused them to stumble and nearly trip on more than one occasion as the world spun around them. Thankfully, the crowds had all but entirely disappeared, leaving hardly a soul to run into. Prompto managed to do it every time, though. It was like a personal drunken talent the boy seemed to have. Eventually Ignis just grabbed the blonde's hand and navigated him personally, mumbling apologies to the remaining patrons they swerved by.

After what felt like forever, they finally made it to their destination, walking up the hotel stair to the second floor. Gladiolus deposited Noctis none too gently on the floor in the hallway once they stopped. Noctis groaned in protest, but he went ignored. "Everyone got their keys?"

Ignis fumbled in one of his costume's many pockets before grabbing their room key and holding it out victoriously. "Naturally."

"How 'bout you, Prom?", Gladiolus slurred.

Prompto wobbled on his feet a bit before doing the same. "Hey, look! I found a key!", he giggled.

Ignis didn't even bother hiding the eye roll. "Wonderful… So. Gladiolus and I in this room, you and Noct in that one? Does that sound acceptable?" How the advisor still managed to talk as if he was a college professor majoring in manners, the three of them would never know.

The shield nodded, trying not to make the hallway swirl around him. "Sounds… Sounds good to me."

Ignis turned to Prompto as he opened his door on the third try. "Whatever you do, please try to contain the noise to a minimum… We don't need to be kicked out of this hotel. Especially when it's free for once… Am I clear?"

Noctis scoffed from his spot on the floor. "Yes, _mom_ …" It's not like they'd ever been kicked out of a hotel before, even when they were perfectly sober. The man was just being unnecessarily dramatic, like always.

Gladiolus pushed Ignis into the room with an impatient shove to the man's lower back, receiving a mild grunt in retaliation. "Mommy and Daddy are gonna have a little fun.", he called, giving the two of them a wolfish smirk. "Be good, kids." And with a little dismissive wave, the two older men were gone, their door slammed and locked behind them.

Prompto sighed, trying to keep the walls from trading places in his vision once more. His head was swimming, but it wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling. He felt light, and weightless, like there wasn't a single bad thing existing in the world. Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to drinking. He tried to put the key in the door and fumbled a bit before successfully unlocking it, shoving it open and lifting Noctis from the floor. "Come on, buddy. We can't stay in the hallway forever."

"Mn…", was the only form of a response he got from the prince as they walked inside. If Prompto was feeling light, Noctis was feeling heavier than ever. Like no matter where he sat, or what he was leaning against, everything just felt like the comfiest thing in the world. He felt as if he could just pass out anywhere and have the best nap of his life. He felt incredibly content, much to Prompto's disgruntlement. After all, getting the prince to go anywhere he wasn't keen on was already hard enough. Add alcohol to the mix, and apparently those efforts had to be tripled.

The door closed with a soft click behind them and as it locked, Noctis wasted no time in pushing Prompto up against it by his shoulders, looking at him through glazed-over, half-lidded eyes and pressing against his friend's body. "Prom…", he whispered, leaning in to capture Prompto's lips in a kiss. He felt warm. Almost too warm. But the feeling of Prompto's skin beneath his fingers felt so smooth and soft and warm, he couldn't help but want to melt into the contact and share his warmth.

Prompto's brows raised in mild surprise, but he pulled Noctis closer and kissed back eagerly. Noctis tasted like the alcohol he had drank mixed with his own unique flavor, and the combined taste was heady and overwhelming. The feeling of their tongues brushing against one another's had him moaning and shivering in record time.

Before long, Noctis was pulling away, lazily, the barest minimum he had to move, in order to gaze into Prompto's eyes and lick his lips. "I want you, Prom…" His voice was deep with arousal, and Prompto gasped when he proved just how much he wanted the blonde, rolling his hips into Prompto's lazily but effectively.

The gunner swallowed thickly and nodded. "How do you want me?"

Noctis' head swam as he tried to contemplate that, but the feeling of how Prompto's mouth against his own was lingering on his senses, and all he could think about wat what it would feel like to have that hot, wet mouth around his dick. He'd think of what to do beyond that. Maybe. Perhaps he'd let the blonde top for once. He felt to content with the idea of just letting the man do whatever he wanted. "Suck me off.", he slurred the suggestion, but the royal, commanding tone Noctis was so good at using still clung to every syllable.

That tone never failed in revving Prompto up, and the blonde nodded before capturing Noctis' lips with his own. He pushed them away from the door and they did their best to stumble to the bed without falling over. When the back of Noctis' legs met the end of the bed, Prompto pushed his prince to fall backwards atop it. Noctis stared up at the moving ceiling as his friend crawled over him, between his legs, and began undoing his costume pants. He was swimming with vertigo, and everything that normally wouldn't be moving in real life seemed to be dancing.

"You good?", Prompto asked, pulling Noctis' erect member out of his pants, not bothering with the undressing. His insides felt incredibly hot with a mix of the alcohol and his own intense arousal, and at the moment he couldn't be bothered with doing more than the bare minimum and move things along. They could undress later, after mind-blowing orgasms and a well-deserved nap. The prince didn't seem to be protesting it either, possibly in the exact same mindset.

Noctis groaned when Prompto's hand grasped the base of his cock, the other splaying out along his thigh, holding his friend steady. Prompto's hands weren't even moving along him yet and already it felt like absolute heaven. "Better than ever.", he replied honestly, closing his eyes to focus on the intense feeling instead of his surroundings. He swallowed. "But I have a feeling I'm not going to last long like this."

Prompto let out a little laugh and smirked down at him, allowing the prince to enjoy a few firm, languid strokes of his hand along his cock. "Yeah? That good?"

It was possibly because of his lack of rationality and reasoning, along with his thrown-to-the-wind inhibitions, due to the massive quantity of alcohol he'd consumed, but Noctis couldn't possibly even begin to voice that thought, so he settled for an undignified, "Fffffuck yes." In any case, Prompto seemed to appreciate the answer.

He settled himself more firmly between Noctis' spread thighs before giving the head of the prince's cock as slow, thorough lick, lapping up the gathered precum at the slit and savoring it in his mouth a bit before swallowing it down. "That's fine with me. At this rate, I don't think I will, either.", he agreed. "Drinking is awesome."

Noctis squirmed beneath Prompto's tongue, letting out a breathless moan. His toes curled in his sandals. "Prom, stop talking and blow me already!", he whined, earning another little laugh from his friend.

Prompto made a playful little salute. "Yes, Sir!" Without further teasing or procrastination, Prompto's mouth descended on Noctis' cock, slowly taking him in half way before pulling off until just the head was in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"F-fuck-!" Noctis threw his head back, mouth hanging open as his chest heaved. Just as he'd thought, Prompto's mouth felt intense. Silky smooth, tight from the suction, and hotter than Ilfrit's hellfire. The heat was spreading like an infection, burning through his bloodstream until every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire. His hands scrambled for purchase in the blankets at his side before flying to Prompto's hair, tangling in blonde roots and tugging slightly as he began to unabashedly moan.

Prompto smirked smugly around Noctis' shaft before his lips descended once more. He took a deep breathe through his nose, relaxing his throat and took Noctis in as far as he could go, until his lips were grazing dark curls and the tip of the cock in his mouth was nudging the walls of the back of his throat. He felt the hands fly to his hair and pull and he swallowed a few times, eliciting the most arousing, delectable string of moans from the prince's lips.

Noctis' hands tugged his hair until Prompto was backing off, tongue lapping along the underside of his shaft as he sucks his way back to the tip. "Gods, Prom- Fuck! You're so good at this.", he called. Those hands in Prompto's hair tugged his face back down, then up, and soon Noctis had a steady rhythm going.

Prompto moaned at the treatment and Noctis's cock twitched happily in his mouth. He allowed his friend to control the pace, doing his best to keep his throat relaxed as Noctis fucked his face the way he liked. He did his best to lick and suck whenever possible and his hands rubbed soothingly up and down the prince's clothed thighs, wordlessly praising him. He could feel Noctis grow even harder in his mouth, and he knew he wouldn't be lasting too much longer.

Noctis bit his lip as he continued thrusting his hips off the bed and into Prompto's throat, and his entire body shuddered as his abdominal muscled clenched and he released down his retainer's willing throat. Much to his pleasure, Prompto swallowed and sucked around him, milking his cock of every drop of cum. He didn't even need to look at the man to know not a single drop had been spilt. Prompto had a natural talent at sucking dick. It was something he'd witnesses and experienced multiple times. As the high of his orgasm slowly subsided, he relaxed his grip on Prompto's hair, his arms falling limply to his sides. He was feeling even heavier than he was previously, and impossibly blissed out and satiated, and he continued to lay there as he felt Prompto pull off of him.

Prompto closed his eyes as Noctis came, savoring every drop of his release as it coated the back of his throat and he swallowed it down eagerly. The hands that were previously holding him in place released their grip to fall to the bed, and the little tremors of the prince's muscles beneath him slowly subsided before he finally released Noctis' member with a wet pop to wipe the gathered spit from his chin and the corners of his mouth before gazing on the result of all his hard work.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Noct?!" Prompto sat up from his place between the prince's legs, looking over the boy incredulously. Noctis was laying on the bed, boneless and peaceful, eyes closed, and mouth parted slightly as he snored quietly.

Prompto couldn't believe it. Noctis was _asleep_.

The blonde crawled over his friend, shoving him none-too-gently by the shoulder vigorously with an angry huff. " _Dude_! Come on, this is _so_ not fair! I'm hard as a rock over here!", he whined, his costume pants feeling entirely too tight, but no amount of rough jostling seemed to be making Noctis stir from his death-like slumber. Dejected, Prompto sat back and huffed out a frustrated breath, crossing his arms over his chest. Of all the times for Noctis to be a lazy asshole, he chose this one, inopportune moment, Of course he did.

One last attempt.

"Fine. I see how it is. If you won't play with me, I'll just go find someone _else_ who _will_!" He waited a while, just in case the prince was faking, but when no reply came, he whined again. "Gods damned it, Noct!" Even the threat of having someone else take care of his needs did no good. It wasn't as if they were mutually exclusive or anything, but Noctis had a particularly possessive jealous streak sometimes and Prompto had occasionally flirted with random men around outposts just to exploit it and rile him up. It often ended up in very intense, rough, satisfying outdoor public sex behind nearby buildings or down narrow alleyways. In this instance, though, all it was rewarding Prompto with were light snores and a deep void of disappointment.

Prompto bit his lip and rubbed himself through his pants. Finishing himself off after getting so worked up was rapidly becoming a less-than-desirable thought. His body felt entirely too hot and the feeling of someone's skin against his own had felt so incredibly heavenly. He looked to the door to the hallway and whined. Ignis and Gladiolus were no-doubt having their own fun across the hall. Would they be upset if he asked them to let him join in?

Did he _want_ to join in? He'd never really thought about it before. Until now, there was never really a reason to consider it. Noctis usually kept him thoroughly satisfied, and vice versa, and even though both of them knew Gladiolus and Ignis enjoyed a round of sex or two, the older men had never exactly extended that invitation towards the younger members of their group. But one sharp, hot, needy pulse of his aching erection beneath his hands had him scrambling off the bed and unsteadily to his feet.

Yes. Yes, he did want to join in. _Very_ much so.

He just prayed to the Gods that they would be just as eager to have him in return. He didn't know what he'd be in for, but surely anything was better than his own hand. He hoped.

…

Ignis stumbled a bit after the rough shove to his lower back, and he was lucky the dresser was there for him to hold on to, otherwise he would have surely fallen to the floor. Once his composure was regained, he glared over his shoulder at Gladiolus the best he could with the room swaying like it was. "Shoving is hardly necessary, wouldn't you say?"

Gladiolus merely smirked, locking the door behind them. "Sorry, Iggy. I get a little rough when I'm drunk." He closed the distance between them, scooping Ignis up into his muscular arms by the waist and crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. When he pulled away, he grinned down at the light flush on the advisor's cheeks and the dark eyes that looked up at him behind thin frames. "And I don't see you complaining about it, either."

He was right. Ignis loved a rough partner. It was what drew him to Gladiolus' bed originally in the first place, all those years ago. Finding out Gladiolus was just as proficient in satisfying his sexual desires just as well as he could slice an opponent clean in half had turned out to be a mutually beneficial relationship that excited him to no end. "When have I ever?", Ignis quipped.

"Fair enough." Their mouths met again and Ignis moaned when the shield held him flush against his rock-hard body and ground their growing erections together, causing a delicious friction that was barely more than an unbearable tease. Not breaking their battling lips, Ignis' hands moved to remove the shield's costume, piece by piece, unhooking the straps, removing the belt, sliding the thin strip of cloth down a tattooed shoulder to hang loosely at the hips, until finally their mouths had to part in order for the rather heavy neckpiece to be lifted over Gladiolus' head. Gladiolus laughed when the items were all deposited onto the floor and Ignis backed away in order to pull down the lower half of his costume, exposing his flushed erection. He cooperatively stepped out of the pants as the pooled at his feet and swayed a little with the motions. "Eager, are we?", he drawled, trying and for the most part failing not to sound confident rather than super drunk.

"Incredibly." Ignis didn't even bother wasting time playing hard to get like he usually would. Normally, he loved a good chase and he loved making someone work for his affections even more. But at this moment, his head was swimming, the room was entirely too hot for his liking, and his dick was hard and aching with want underneath his clothes at the sight of Gladiolus' now-naked form.

Ignis looked at the man like he was a five-course meal, just for him. He ran his hands along broad shoulders, down tanned pecs, thumbs brushing roughly over dark nipples along the way, before trailing over washboard abs and resting along thick thighs. He bit his lip. ' _Gods, Gladiolus is one hell of a man…_ ', he thought internally as he bent his head down to take one of those nipples in his mouth, running the flat of his tongue over it, causing the other man to hiss out a breath and lean into the contact.

"Okay. You're _way_ too overdressed for this shit, Iggy.", Gladiolus growled out, voice thick with lust and arousal.

The advisor merely smirked up at him, pleased with how easily the man was coming undone and impatient so quickly. Perhaps they should get drunk more often. "Then _do_ be so kind as to fix that for me, would you, Love?"

Gladiolus groaned. Ignis' emerald eyes were blown out and he looked so fucking gorgeous when he was cocky like that; it was entirely unfair and should be banned by the Astrals. "Fuck, Iggy." He grabbed the advisor roughly by the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, teeth clashing together and tongue invading the other man's mouth as his hands worked to quite literally tear the clothes from Ignis' body.

Ignis moaned. Usually, he'd be chastising the shield for ruining something that wasn't even theirs but merely a rental they were expected to return, but the sound of the cloth tearing from his chest and the straps snapping under those skilled hands along with Gladiolus' groans of approval and growing need as his large hands roamed over Ignis' now-completely-exposed chest had the advisor not giving a single damn. He'd be sure to make Noctis and Prompto pay for the garment in full, later. All of this was because of them, after all, so they'd be the ones to suffer the consequences.

Gladiolus' hand travelled lower, to cup Ignis' erection over his pants, and the advisor broke their kiss to moan against his broad shoulder. "Gods, Gladio… Take them off", he pleaded, legs trembling under the man's littlest touch.

"Is that an order?", the shield asked. Now it was his turn to act smug, giving the man's package a light squeeze as he did so, eliciting another breathy moan from his partner.

"Y-Yes!"

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Both men stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the light rapping on their bedroom door.

"Fuck.", Gladiolus cursed.

"Who do you suppose that could be?", Ignis mused, somehow successfully looking not nearly as upset at the other at the interruption.

"Who cares? Let's ignore it." Gladiolus leaned down to capture Ignis' mouth once more, but as soon as their lips brushed, the knocking came back, only this time louder and more insistent.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

They broke away again. " _Fuck_! Who is it?!" Gladiolus thoroughly ignored the light snicker from the advisor.

A muffled, familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door, sounding more than a little uncharacteristically frustrated and a whole lot of perfectly characteristically nervous. "It's me, Prompto! Open up, please? I have a problem."

It was Prompto. Of _course_ it was Prompto…

Gladiolus growled. _'Isn't the kid supposed to be fucking Noctis right about now?_ '

Ignis could read the thought on the shield's face like written words in a book and shook his head. "Oh, come now, Gladiolus. We can't just ignore him…" Even drunk Ignis couldn't switch off of 'Mom Mode', it seemed. The advisor looked up at him with eyes full of desire, but also a mild hint of worry as he began to leave the other man's arms on wobbly legs towards the door. After all, anything could be considered a 'problem'. What if Noctis was dying or something? Highly unlikely, but… still.

Gladiolus rolled his eyes but followed close behind anyways. "Like hell I can't… Whatever this is, it better be fucking important.", he called that last bit out loudly, with the intent of it being heard by Prompto, as an added threat in case this was all bullshit.

"I'm sure it is, otherwise he wouldn't be here, now, would he?", the advisor shot back, fumbling with the door handle before unlocking it and swinging it open. "Prompto, what seems to be the-

He was cut off as soon as the barrier between him and Prompto was nonexistent. Prompto stepped forward and crushed their lips together, hands cupping Ignis' face as he kissed him with need and unwavering desperation. Ignis was surprised at first, brows raising behind his glasses, but quickly melted into the kiss, grasping the blonde by his hips and stumbling backwards as their bodies pressed closer together. He could feel the blonde's clothed erection against his still-clothed thigh and he moaned in surprise into their mouths.

Ah. So _that_ was the problem.

Gladiolus looked on and scoffed, furrowing his brows. He was drunk, but surely he wasn't _that_ drunk? Was he really witnessing _Prompto_ of all people stumbling into his hotel room and stealing his fuck? He furrowed his brows and blinked rapidly, trying to see if it was merely a trick of the light, but alas, after a few unsuccessful seconds of failing to banish the vision, he stopped trying. He and Ignis had never brought up the mention of whether or not they were an item or just friends with benefits, but this was _not_ the way he wanted to find out.

He reached out to grab Prompto and Ignis by the shoulders, prying them apart abruptly. He directed his attention to the gunner first, trying to ignore the way the man finally noticed he was entirely naked, unlike them, and looking like he wanted a piece. "Hold up, Blondie. What's the big idea? Aren't you supposed to be in _there_ , catering to your prince's needs?", he asked, pointing an accusatory finger at the younger man's room across the hall.

Prompto pouted, pushing his bottom lip out and wrapping his arms languidly around Ignis' neck. "I ' _catered to his needs_ ' just fine… _Too_ fine, apparently, because Prince Charmless just knocked the fuck out after getting his dick blown…" Ignis couldn't suppress a small snort of laughter, and it only made him pout more. "Like, who just _does_ that to someone?! He didn't even return the favor! I'm all hot and bothered over here, Gladdy!"

"Well, Noctis _does_ love to sleep more than most when he _isn't_ intoxicated… Perhaps that's just how he becomes after a night of drinking as well? It isn't at all uncommon in people, actually.", Ignis offered, but it didn't do anything to make the younger retainer feel any better.

Prompto groaned and Gladiolus stared down at the boy with a deadpan glare. He didn't like the way he was clinging to Ignis. "Not our problem. Get lost."

Prompto frowned and Ignis pulled the boy closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and rolling his hips against him, receiving a needy whine for his efforts that went straight to his cock. He turned his head and gave Gladiolus his best persuasive look. "Aww, look at him, Gladiolus… Isn't he just _pitiful…_?" The advisor mock-pouted.

The shield crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to stay strong and absolute, but his face was already cracking with the slightest hint of amusement at the advisor's uncharacteristically effective puppydog eyes. Still, he tried to stay firm. He was rarely one to back down in an argument. "That's _one_ word to describe him, yeah…"

"Heyy!" Prompto scoffed, but Ignis paid the jab no mind. A delicious plan was formulating in his mind; one that could benefit all three of them.

He smirked. "How _rude_ of Noctis to fall asleep and leave him unsatisfied like this, wouldn't you agree?" Gladiolus gave a noncommittal shrug and Ignis gave Prompto's jaw a little nibble as his hands travelled lower, cupping and squeezing the blonde's ass, causing him to let out a moan that obviously roused the shield's interest a bit, if the little twitch his exposed cock made was any indication. Try as he might, Ignis knew what the man liked and disliked. "Let's let him join us."

The shield's eyebrows rose. "Excuse you?" He didn't know if he should take Ignis' enthusiasm for having another man join the fray as a compliment or an insult. Although, if he was perfectly honest with himself, Prompto wasn't too bad to look at. Quite the opposite, actually. But fragile. He knew Ignis could handle everything Gladiolus had to offer and give, but could Prompto? He didn't know what he and Noctis got up to behind their backs or behind closed doors. Could the blonde even handle him? Did he even want to find out?

" _Look_ at him, he looks like he'd do practically _anything_ to earn his stay…", Ignis continued. Prompto's breathing was beginning to grow increasingly labored under Ignis' attention, and his entire body was tingling when Ignis leaned into his ear and whispered, " _Go prove me right_."

The gunner jumped into action, albeit on wobbly legs and lackluster hand-eye coordination, sliding out of Ignis' languid grasp and approaching the shield. Ignis closed the door behind them once more, leaving them out of the view of any possible onlookers passing through the hall, without awaiting the larger man's decision. He leaned against it, watching the two of them through hazy, alcohol and lust-clouded eyes.

Begging wasn't anything new to Prompto. He considered himself pretty good at it actually; it's part of the reason he was at the festival that night in the first place, after all. But usually Noctis or Ignis were on the receiving ends of his obnoxious whining. Prompto had never once tried begging to Gladiolus for anything. The man was simply entirely too intimidating and didn't seem the type to budge on things. But, as the situation stood now, with the tattooed man standing tall and naked and hard before the gunner, he didn't seem nearly as intimidating as usual. Perhaps it was the alcohol clouding his nerves. Or maybe it was the fact that Gladiolus' erection hadn't wilted, despite the grumbling and griping, indicating that he wasn't as put-off by the idea as he was making himself out to be. Whatever the reason, Prompto felt confident.

He pressed himself to Gladiolus and looked at him through half-lidded, blown-out eyes, standing on his toes to lessen the height difference as he slung an arm around the man's neck and leaned in close, mouth brushing hotly over the shell of his ear. " _Please, Gladdy…?_ " He kissed the place just below his ear and brought his other hand down to lazily pump his neglected cock. He licked his lips in apprehension as he felt up the sure size of him but smirked when the shield relaxed the slightest bit and tried to contain a groan. " _I'll make it worth your while, I promise…_ ", he whispered, smearing the gathering precum over the tip of the man's cock with his thumb and pulling gently at Gladiolus' earlobe between his teeth.

Gladiolus looked to Ignis and his eyes amber eyes grew ever-darker as he noticed how the advisor was watching the two of them, rubbing himself through his costume pants. The metaphorical switch was tripped at that moment, Ignis could tell, and he gave the shield a sultry smirk as Prompto leaned up and kissed Gladiolus, wet and hot and slower than the desire that coursed through their bodies demanded.

Gladiolus returned the kiss in kind but chose to keep eye contact with Ignis as he did so. Prompto was no Ignis. He was uncoordinated and clumsy, obviously self-conscious of his skill, or lack thereof, but the desire to please and the eagerness to kiss Gladiolus like he never had done before was endearing and different, as well as a surprisingly incredible turn-on. When he nibbled Gladiolus' bottom lip, the shield opened his mouth and let his tongue delve in to taste him, moving against it with his own eagerly. Gladiolus could taste the flavor of Noctis' cum lingering on Prompto's tongue, and it sent a jolt of excitement and pleasure down his spine.

He supposed he could do this after all.

When they pulled apart, there was a thin trail of saliva that continued to connect them for the briefest moment, until Gladiolus swiped across the blonde's lips with his thumb. "How are you gonna make it worth my while, huh?", he asked, his smug grin returning full-force.

Now that Prompto was up close and personal, kissing him and touching on his cock, he decided to take the opportunity to look over the gunner with new eyes and a new point of view. Prompto looked incredibly sexy, lips red and slightly swollen still from sucking Noctis off, cheeks tinted with a heavy blush that was partly due to the alcohol, and glazed-over eyes blinking up at him, mind too hazy from their kiss and the feel of him beneath his freckled hand to form a proper response for a moment.

Luckily, Ignis was perfectly capable of answering for him, and more than willing to, at that. The advisor stopped caressing himself in favor of clumsily pushing off the door and stumbling over to the two of them. Without taking his eyes off of Gladiolus' he placed his hand atop Prompto's head and gently shoved the boy down, causing him to settle on his knees between the shield's legs with a quiet thump. "I'd say that mouth could do _wonders_ to a man, if Noctis' knocked-out state is any indication…" He heard the blonde let out a quiet groan, seemingly realizing where Ignis was going with this. "…Prompto, care to demonstrate?"

 _Gods_ , did he ever. That large, tanned, uncut dick was bobbing mere inches in front of his face and he swallowed thickly as his own cock jumped in the restraints of his pants at the sight. He'd never sucked anyone else's dick besides Noctis', so he was a little apprehensive and nervous, but absolutely willing, and he'd do it as enthusiastically as ever. Without further direction, he began getting to work.

Ignis kept his hand on Prompto's head, fingers getting lost in soft, blonde locks, gently caressing as Prompto readily followed the advisor's instructions. Prompto gripped Gladiolus a little firmer in his hand and pumped the length of his member a few more times experimentally before licking his lips and taking it into his mouth.

Gladiolus groaned and couldn't resist thrusting into the blonde's mouth as his lips descended along his shaft, mouth swallowing him whole. "F-fuck, Prom!", he called, unable to take his eyes off of the younger man as he worked him expertly. Although lacking in much confidence, it was rapidly apparent that the kid had skill. He was only a few seconds in, and already he was absolutely the best Gladiolus had ever had so far. Even Ignis' oral skills couldn't compare. Which was saying something, because the advisor was unnaturally good at almost everything he did.

He smirked when his dark amber eyes met Prompto's for a brief moment and the man sucked a little harder under the intense gaze. Gladiolus moaned. "Shit… That feels fucking amazing..." He began wondering why they had never tried this before. Noctis was cleverly keeping the best oral in Eos all to himself, right under their noses. Well, that just wouldn't do now, would it?

The shield grinned wolfishly as he continued to watch Prompto work. "Hey, Iggy?"

Ignis smiled fondly down at the blonde, scratching his scalp gently. "…Yes?", he answered coolly.

"It's just like you said earlier… It _is_ rude of Noctis to just fall asleep and leave Prompto unsatisfied…" Prompto moaned around Gladiolus' cock in agreeance, and the shield hissed in a shaky breath before continuing. "…I think Noctis deserves to know _exactly_ what he's done. He needs to see what he's missing out on, wouldn't you agree?"

Ignis smirked and his eyes flashed in amusement and arousal. He could tell where this was going, and it excited him to no end. " _Undoubtedly_ so…", he concurred, "How _ever_ do you propose we do that?"

"Prompto. Phone. Now." Prompto's face felt about ten times hotter as he overheard the conversation and when the order was issued, he dug around in his pocket before producing the cellphone and handing it up to the shield, all the while keeping up his steady rhythm. Gladiolus snatched it up and grinned. "Thanks, Babe." Prompto couldn't help but moan again at the unexpected pet name. He watched as the shield opened up the video camera app and pressed the 'Record' button. "This way, he'll learn his lesson."

Ignis hummed and stepped closer to the shield, looking through the screen to watch the video of Prompto looking up at the camera and sucking Gladiolus' dick. "One can only hope...", he agreed. The image was absolutely delicious, and it turned him on just as much as it made him feel left out. "Hey, have you forgotten about me, Gladio…?", he teased, cocking his head and gazing up at the man expectantly. "Don't tell me you're going to follow in Noctis' footsteps and completely ignore me as well…"

Gladio kept the phone angled to continue capturing Prompto but turned his head to face Ignis. "'Course not. I'd never dream of it… Get over here." He wrapped a muscular arm around Ignis' waist and pulled the bespectacled man in for a kiss. Their tongues danced and slid against one another's mouths and Ignis cupped the shield's face in the palm of the hand that wasn't buried in Prompto's hair currently. Gladiolus's arm uncurled the advisor's waist to make short work of the pants he hadn't ripped off earlier, undoing the button and zipper and pulling them down slender hips to lay on the floor. Ignis moaned into Gladiolus' mouth as the large hand circled his cock, pumping it firmly and smoothly.

Prompto looked up at the show and couldn't help but whine. They were naked and on their way to getting their rocks off and there he was, still unbearably hard and entirely overdressed. He thought about moving a hand down to stroke himself, but as he tried, Ignis' hand in his hair clenched and stilled him, tugging slightly in warning.

"Not yet.", the advisor ordered, and Prompto backed his hand away begrudgingly. This was a special kind of torture. At least it was pretty much guaranteed that he'd be getting off at some point. And if the muffled grunts and moans Gladiolus was making was any indication, it wouldn't be too much longer. Ignis' hand began moving Prompto's head for him, setting a fast and deep pace for Gladiolus to enjoy, and Prompto relaxed his throat much like he did for Noctis earlier and allowed the shield to fuck his face as deeply as possible with the advisor's assistance. "Good boy…", Ignis cooed.

Gladiolus broke his kiss with Ignis and moaned at the vibrating sensation around his cock and titled his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he thrust shallowly up meet every downward motion of lips. " _Fuck_ , I'm close…" Ignis began trailing hot, wet kisses down the shield's throat and he moaned again, squeezing Ignis' cock a little more firmly in his hand as he pumped the man. He looked down, past the phone in his hand, and straight into Prompto's eyes. "Don't swallow.", he ordered gruffly. "I want you to hold it in your mouth for a bit. Got it?" Prompto's cock twitched painfully at the order. He was confused by it, and he did his best to nod in response, but settled for a little hum of acknowledgement when it was apparent that wasn't going to work out for him. "Good… _Shit_ \- I'm- Prom, I'm-"

That was all the shield could croak out before his hands stilled its movements on Ignis' cock and his body tensed, eyes screwing shut and mouth parting as he came, spilling into Prompto's mouth. Luckily, Ignis made sure the blonde's mouth was pulled back far enough to be able to actually do as Gladiolus said and not choke on it instead. The cum was salty and bitter, not entirely unlike Noctis', but not altogether unpleasant either. Cum tasted like cum, no matter the person, it seemed. When Gladiolus pulled out slowly, Prompto took extra care in keeping his mouth tight around the shaft so as not to spill any of the cum out of the corners of his lips.

Gladiolus panted and swayed a little where he stood, before kissing Ignis roughly. "Undress the poor guy, will ya, Specs?"

Ignis kissed him back chastely as he petted the top of Prompto's head with approval. "Of course.", he agreed.

Gladiolus moved over away from the entryway and towards the bed, taking the phone with him for a better video vantage point, so that they had more room to work. "Don't you dare get rid of that cum until I tell you to, Squirt.", he called sternly.

Ignis offered a hand for Prompto to take and the blonde nodded before allowing himself to be helped back up and off of his knees. "You did so good, Prompto.", Ignis praised lovingly, cupping Prompto's full face carefully and delivering a warm kiss to his forehead. It felt a little strange, having the man lavish attention on him like this, as if they were lovers. But Ignis' words were sweet and comforting, and his lips were gentle and warm, and Prompto soon found himself not caring too much about how odd it was anymore. He was just happy to be on the receiving end of it. "Now, let's make you more comfortable, shall we? It's time you were rewarded."

Prompto nodded slowly, trying not to make the world spin too much. He was still far too out of it from drinking earlier; still entirely too mellow, and it took all of his effort just to pay close attention to what he was doing. Ignis made short, delicate work of removing his festival costume piece by piece, laying the separate articles of clothing gently to the side. Prompto shivered as his now-naked body was exposed to them, trying to stifle the moan that wanted to escape as his erection was finally unbound and free. When Prompto looked to Gladiolus again, the shield had placed the phone on the bedside table, recording the expanse of the bed. The shield himself was standing on one side of it, beckoning him over with a finger.

"Come here." Prompto did so, Ignis following close behind. When he made it to the opposite side of the bed, he broke out into a sultry crawl over the plush blankets before sitting up in front of the man, looking up at him expectantly. He was still mildly confused to why he had to continue not to swallow. "Turn around." He did so, and Gladiolus pulled him into an embrace from behind. "Such a good boy, just like Iggy said…", he praised, laying hot kisses along Prompto's neck, nibbling and sucking on the delicate skin as he went. Ignis crawled onto bed as well to join them and Prompto whined. He wanted desperately to beg them to touch his cock, to give him _some_ kind of relief, but he hadn't forgotten that the shield's semen was still resting in his mouth. He couldn't get rid of it until he was told.

Ignis smirked and ran a hand over one of Prompto's thighs soothingly. "Oh, come now, Gladiolus. Don't tease the boy much longer. He hasn't had the opportunity to cum yet."

Gladiolus detached his mouth from Prompto's skin and smiled wolfishly at the other man. "Neither have you."

"Prep him for me and that can change."

Gladiolus smirked and nuzzled the side of Prompto's face as he said, "How does that sound, Prom? Want Iggy to make an absolute fucking mess of you?" Prompto shuddered and shifted in place, his cock twitching painfully between his legs. Gladiolus chuckled. He took that for what it was, a very enthusiastic ' _Yes!_ '. "Good." He cupped his hand beneath Prompto's chin. "Spit it out." Prompto was obedient, tilting his head forward as he flushed deeply and locked eyes with Ignis in front of him. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, letting the mix of tacky cum and slimy saliva pour out and into the shield's ready hand. Some of the mixture overflowed and spilled onto the blankets.

Ignis groaned as he watched and gripped Prompto's thigh. The sight was incredibly erotic, especially with those large, impossibly blue eyes gazing up at him as he did so. As soon as the entirety of it was finally safely out of the blonde's mouth and into Gladiolus' hand Ignis moved closer, taking Prompto's hands into his own between them and locking their mouths together in a heated kiss that had Prompto gasping in surprise and Gladiolus groaning with a renewed arousal.

Prompto's mouth was still a little sticky and tasted like the remnants of Gladiolus' cum, and the advisor took his time in tasting every inch of the gunner's mouth as if it was a gourmet meal, leaving the boy hot and needy with a renewed vigor as he struggled to kiss back in much the same adoring fashion.

" _Gods_ , Ignis, that's so fucking hot…" Gladiolus watched the two make out for an indulgent moment before Prompto was whining and wriggling in his grasp, begging to be filled already. He chuckled. "I got it, I got it…", he mumbled fondly. Wasting no more time, he rolled the mixture from the blonde's mouth around in his hand and over his fingers, thoroughly coating them, before tracing over Prompto's entrance and inserting a finger.

Prompto broke from the kiss with a broken moan, throwing his head back to rest against Gladiolus' shoulder. "Fffffuck!", he moaned, finally able to speak freely after what felt like forever. The finger inside of him began moving in an out, and that alone had him trembling and panting after only a short minute. Ignis continued to hold his hands between them tightly, partly because he loved feeling close to his partners in as intimately of a way as possible, and partly to make sure Prompto wouldn't touch himself. He kissed over the pale, freckled expanse of Prompto's collarbones. " _Ah_!", Prompto cried out and jumped against the advisor's mouth suddenly as Gladiolus inserted a second ginger to join the first. " _Gladio…!_ "

Gladiolus watched the two of them as he worked Prompto open, inserting his fingers as far as they could go, and scissoring the tight ring of muscle open with every inward thrust. "You sound _so_ good, Prom… So vocal...", the larger man cooed against his ear, earning another low whine and a roll of Prompto's hips against his fingers. He smirked. Ignis was rarely vocal, choosing to let out his noises as soft groans and hisses of breath unless the shield was being particularly unforgiving in his brutal pace. One thing the advisor wasn't lacking in, though, was loving words and soft caresses. They never failed to comfort the man and reignite his flame after a tiring round of sex. They were probably a very odd couple, mostly polar opposites, but Gladiolus was incredibly fond of Ignis and wouldn't have him any other way.

Ignis' mouth moved lower, assaulting the blonde's nipples with his mouth, gently circling the little nubs with his tongue and sucking on them over and over again. " _Oh, fuck, Ignis! So… So good-!_ ", Prompto moaned, arching his back and offering more of his chest up to Ignis while also trying to grind into the shield's fingers. " _Please!_ " He wasn't even exactly sure of what he was begging for specifically- More of that mouth? More of those fingers in his ass?- but he wanted anything and everything they would give them.

Gladiolus added a third finger, stretching him open further, fingers brushing his prostate every other thrust, and Prompto was beginning to get even more vocal under the dual ministrations to his body. Ignis' mouth made its way back up Prompto's chest and to his mouth once more, swallowing the next string of sounds as they fell from the boy's mouth. It wasn't much longer before Prompto was gripping his hands tightly, going tense and crying out as he came all over the advisor's chest and the bed between them. Gladiolus continued to work Prompto open and Ignis continued to kiss him slowly as he rode out his orgasm, becoming a boneless heap between the two men, all the built-up frustrations leaving his body.

Gladiolus' fingers stilled within him. "…You good there, Squirt?"

Ignis backed off after one more kiss so that the boy could answer properly and Prompto looked at him through half-lidded, glossy eyes before nodding slowly. "Y…Yeah…" His voice was a bit hoarse, but otherwise he seemed to be alright. The orgasm had been intense. He never would have dreamed that being with both of the men at the same time would be so satisfying. ' _I think I could get addicted to this_ …', he mused.

Gladiolus kissed his shoulder. "Good… Think you can still take Iggy?"

Prompto nodded once more. He was tired but not overly so. He wanted every bit to please the man before him. He knew all-too-well, from previous events, what it was like to be left high and dry.

Ignis kissed him one final, chaste time and smiled down at him. "Lay down, Love. On your side, if you would." Prompto did as he was told, moving on wobbly limbs between them to lay on his side obediently. Ignis moved to lay behind him, pulling Prompto flush against his body and grinding his erection between the cleft of the blonde's ass. He groaned into soft, blonde hair, gripping Prompto's hips. Gladiolus settled in on his side in front of Prompto, facing the gunner and the advisor, and rubbed soothingly up and down a freckled arm before grasping the younger retainer's thigh and lifting his leg up easily for Ignis. Prompto felt a hot pressure at his entrance and gasped. "I'm going to enter you now, okay…?", came the gentle whisper in his ear.

Prompto nodded and placed his hands along the shield's chest for purchase, bracing himself as he felt the tip of Ignis' cock press more insistently at his entrance. "Go for it."

Ignis locked eyes with Gladiolus and waited for the shield's nod of approval, letting him know the younger retainer truly was ready, before licking his lips and thrusting in slowly.

Prompto moaned, throwing his head back slightly and closing his eyes as Ignis pressed in, inch by steady inch, splitting him open and filling him up far deeper than Gladiolus' fingers had gone. His nails dug into the flesh of Gladiolus' shoulders, but the shield hardly paid it any attention as he watched the blissed-out look on the two of his friends' faces. They looked gorgeous together, and he reached to grab the phone off the nightstand and capture their faces and expressions more clearly. Ignis pulled out and thrust back in, this time a little deeper, and Prompto gasped and rolled his hips back to meet it.

Prompto was incredibly tight and hot, and the sensation sent volts of electric heat straight down Ignis' spine to radiate throughout his entire body. It was a rare occasion that he got to be the one to penetrate, and he silently thanked the Gods for this absolutely perfect body that was sheathed around his pulsing cock as he pulled back out and thrust in once more.

As Ignis started up a steady pace, Prompto panted and cried out with nearly every thrust, switching between closing his eyes and getting lost in the tight friction and watching Gladiolus watch the two of them through the screen of the phone. He knew that his phone was recording the whole thing for Noctis' entertainment and the odd feeling that the prince was already watching them overcame him, making him flush heavily as he gazed into the lense.

What would Noctis do if he was in the room, right in that moment? What would he say? The image of the prince's hot, jealous gaze bore into his mind and Prompto called Ignis' name breathlessly. Yes, he _wanted_ that. He _wanted_ Noctis to be jealous, forced to look on as he was ravished and used by the two other men. " _Ignis…_ "

"Feeling good, Prom?" Gladiolus whispered softly, smoothing the blonde's bangs back and delivering a kiss to his hairline. The sight of the blonde coming undone right in front of him and recorded for future use was erotic and incredibly arousing. He could feel his dick jumping back to life between them already and watched as Prompto's dick erection was coming back quickly as well. He turned the phone's view to it, capturing a bead of precome drip to the blankets, and groaned, resisting the urge to drop Prompto's leg in favor of touching himself.

" _Ah-_!", Prompto cried out as Ignis thrust in harder, beginning to pick up the pace a little and rubbing against his prostate every couple of thrusts. His eyes rolled back in his head and his hands tangled in long, brunette locks absent-mindedly. " _Y-Yes!_ "

Gladiolus smirked at the eager response. "You see that, Noct? _That's_ how you please a man.", he talked to the phone, roaming the view over the two men's bodies before returning to Prompto's face, making him the star of their home-made porn once more.

Ignis lifted his head to kiss and suck along Prompto's neck, leaving dark hickies that Noctis surely wouldn't miss later as he drilled into Prompto deeply, looking directly into the phone's camera. "Tell me how good it feels, Love…", he asked, and nibbled along the shell of his ear. Prompto's inner walls were clamping down on him every couple of thrusts and the feeling was utterly divine.

" _So- Ah! Gods, s-sooo good, Iggy!_ " Prompto's leaking erection bounced and slid against Gladiolus' between them with each thrust and the shield's breath hitched at the feeling. Prompto seemed too lost to notice it entirely; too far gone in the steadily-growing pleasure. Gladiolus settled the phone back on the nightstand before he leaned in closer, kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth as Ignis moved. Eventually, Prompto realized that there were lips on his face and met the shield's mouth with his own, initiating a sloppy and uncoordinated kiss. Gladiolus closed his eyes and cupped the blonde's face, holding him steady and slotting their lips together passionately, nipping his bottom lip occasionally.

Ignis groaned, long and deeply. "You feel so wonderful, Prompto…" He could feel the tight spring of orgasm coiling tightly in his gut. It was only a matter of time before he'd come. He grasped Prompto's hips tightly and ground into the gunner with every thrust, reveling in the way his name sounded on those swollen lips, coming out of that perfect mouth, and after a few more sure thrusts he was burying himself to the hilt inside of the retainer, moaning and filling Prompto up.

Prompto stilled, his mouth in a silent scream, as he felt Ignis' hot spurts of cum fill him up, warming his insides impossibly. Ignis stayed inside a short while, thrusting shallowly as he continued to empty himself, and Gladiolus dropped Prompto's leg gently to rub along his freckled thigh soothingly. The advisor rubbed along the boy's waist and ribs much the same, kissing along his cheek. "You were amazing, Love…", he cooed. Ignis glanced to where Prompto was still erect and leaking precum onto the blankets and frowned slightly. He hadn't been able to finish him off. "I apologize."

Prompto swallowed a few deep breaths of air, trying to get his racing heartbeat under control, before answering, "It's okay, Iggy. It felt- " He took another deep breath. "It felt incredible." He glanced at the bespectacled man out of the corner of his eye and flashed him a smile. Ignis nodded, seemingly pleased with the response, and slowly pulled out of him.

Gladiolus sat up, taking the opening as it came. "I could help with that.", he offered, eyeing Prompto from head to toe before meeting his curious eyes.

Ignis scoffed as he rolled onto his back. "Gladiolus, I _highly_ doubt he has the energy to-"

"Yeah.", Prompto spoke up, and both men looked to him.

Ignis cleared his throat. "…Are you sure, Prompto? You aren't too tired? You don't have to try to impress us, you know…"

Prompto sat up and stretched a bit. His hips protested in a dull ache, but he could mostly ignore it. It was the price to pay for a thorough fucking, and he was decidedly ready to accept the repercussions long ago. "I'm not tired at all, I promise. A little sore, yeah, but not tired… I think I can handle Big Buy over here.", he replied, giving them a smirk.

Gladiolus grinned. "Say no more." He pulled Prompto onto his hands and knees before shifting to settle in behind him and next to where Ignis was laying on the bed. "Specs, get the phone, will you? I want a good shot of this perfect ass."

"On it.", the advisor called and moved to do exactly that, training the camera towards Prompto's ass. He continued to lay where he was, though, propping himself up on the pillows by the headboard. He was much too satiated and comfortable to be bothered with moving any time soon.

Gladiolus groped Prompto's ass firmly, spreading the cheeks to watch Prompto's gaping hole twitch and leak trace amounts of Ignis' cum onto the bed beneath them. He licked his lips. " _Gods_ , Prom, you're so fucking gorgeous…" He pushed three fingers inside, thrusting them shallowly and lazily, watching the way the blonde's ass ate them up greedily with rapt attention and thick arousal. "How the hell have we never done this before?", he mused aloud, an amazed and incredulous tone to his gruff voice.

Prompto whimpered and pushed his hips back, trying desperately to make those fingers go deeper. I deep blush spread through his cheeks at the compliment and he looked back to lock eyes with the phone. "I don't know, dude… _Ah_! I'm just as amazed as you are… _Mn_! Who knew we'd all be so compatible? _F-fuck_!" He cried out with every lazy thrust but whimpered when Gladiolus suddenly removed his fingers in favor of coating his thick cock with a generous amount of Ignis' cum he'd collected from Prompto's insides.

"You ready?", he called, lining himself up.

Prompto felt that giant cock press against his entrance, giving a teasing pressure, and he shuddered. " _Fuck_ , yes! Give it to me."

The shield gripped Prompto's hips roughly, fingers digging into pale skin, and thrusted in, groaning low in his throat as Prompto took him in easily, until he was balls deep. Even after Ignis had his way with him, the blonde was still incredibly tight. Gladiolus was much bigger than the other man after all, but still, the revelation was wonderful to feel first-hand. He stilled for a while, allowing Prompto to get used to the stretch of him, just in case. Ignis recorded them as Gladiolus rubbed up and down Prompto's spine as the gunner panted and trembled beneath him.

"I do believe he told you to give it to him, Gladiolus.", the advisor called out teasingly, locking eyes with the shield and beginning a lazy stroke on his own cock as he watched the two of them. "After all, he _did_ say he could handle it… Best not disappoint." Gladiolus gave him a smirk, which he returned in kind, along with a wink just for him.

"Oh, _trust_ me, I _never_ disappoint."

"Haha… I know you don't, Love."

Prompto listened to the conversation in a haze as he was filled impossibly full, Gladiolus' heavy cock twitching inside of him as his muscles clenched down on the rough intrusion. He felt hot and tingly all over and impossibly heavy and weightless at the same time. His own dick jumped occasionally at the overwhelming feeling of it all, and the bed seemed to be rocking even though no one was moving. Why was no one moving? It was incredibly frustrating, the feeling of being full without the friction to go along with it. He was about to ask, when he felt a large hand grab a fistful of his hair and pull his head back.

"I'd fist those blankets if I were you." Gladiolus watched as Prompto clumsily followed his orders, breathing heavily and squirming a bit beneath him. Wasting no further time, Gladiolus pulled out almost entirely, waiting a half of a second, and slammed back in full force. Prompto practically screamed, his little body surging forward as much as the hand holding him steady permitted, with the brute force of it. Gladiolus moaned, hearing the intoxicating mixture of the blonde's cries and Ignis' groan of approval as his cock began to twitch back to life beneath his hand while he recorded it all. He continued his thrusting, setting a brutal pace.

Prompto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was jostled with every thrust. The sound of Gladiolus' thighs slapping against his as their bodied connected mixed well with the loud symphony of moans and the shield's name that fell from Prompto's lips. He was barely aware of what he was actually saying through it all. He could only focus on the feeling of that cock inside of him, splitting him open, practically tearing him in half, and it was more than he'd ever dreamed it would be. He was already impossibly worked up by Ignis earlier, before the larger man even got to him, and his orgasm was creeping up on the blonde with startling speed. As Gladiolus brushed against his prostate with every thick, rough slide of his cock, he could feel his entire body tremble as that familiar heat settled inside of him, threatening to spill over. He was clutching the blankets so tightly his knuckles were turning white, preparing for his inevitable release.

Gladiolus bowed his head forward let his mouth hang open slightly as he panted, watching how wonderful Prompto looked as he surged forward with every thrust to bounce delightfully on his cock. The boys' arms were trembling, straining to hold himself up and not completely collapse under the pressure. The inner walls of Prompto's ass were clenching down on him, threatening- or promising?- to milk him dry and he moaned. He knew he'd make good on that promise, and he could tell Prompto was getting close.

The shield bit his lip and looked to Ignis, who was looking absolutely delectable from his spot beside the two, face and chest flushed, glasses askew along the bridge of his nose, licking his lips as he touched himself. Their eyes locked and Ignis moaned, tightening his grip on himself. Gladiolus slowed down his movements, turning them torturously slow and shallow compared to how they were before.

Prompto whimpered and squirmed. Why had Gladiolus stopped? He was almost there! " _G-Gladio_!", he whined, pushing back against the thrusts, trying to pick the pace back up again, but to no avail. He was once on the edge of his orgasm, only a few more thrusts away, and now the tight, hot sensation was receding slowly, leaving him wanting more. " _Move_!"

Gladiolus merely ran his hand up and down the blonde's spine soothingly, ignoring the pleas, continuing to look at Ignis. "Calm down, Kid. I just had an idea... Iggy's all worked up again. You don't want to leave him out, now, do you?" Ignis groaned at the implication of what the muscular man was suggesting, but Prompto merely whined, continuing to impale himself on Gladiolus' still cock. Gladiolus growled and thrust inside once, sharply, eliciting a breathy yelp from the blonde. None of that was a suitable answer at all. "What was that, Prom?", he teased, stopping his motions once more.

" _N-No_! _I don't want to leave him out_!", he whimpered, biting his lip afterwards as that large, calloused hand ran along his back. His aching cock was dripping precum onto the bed, and the wet stain beneath them looked entirely too indecent and erotic. But it was also undeniable evidence that he was stuck in arousal hell, being stuck between orgasm and no attention at all. He was growing increasingly more desperate with each passing second.

"Good boy.", Gladiolus praised, and quirked his head in the direction of Prompto's front. "Get over there, Iggy. You still haven't gotten to experience that mouth."

Ignis smirked up at the shield and set the phone back on the bedside table so that he could move freely once more. He crawled and clamored, making his way around to Prompto's front as best he could with the alcohol still heavy in hi system. When he finally reached his destination, he grasped Prompto gently by his chin and lifted his face up to meet his eyes. "Open up, please, Love." Ignis called softly, grasping his dick in his other hand.

Prompto licked his dry lips and did as he was told, opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue in order to take the other man. Ignis groaned as he rested his dick atop the flat of the blonde's tongue, thrusting shallowly and experimentally, watching saliva drip down that sinful tongue and onto the blankets. He carded his hands through Prompto's hair lovingly and swallowed thickly as he watched those sinful lips wrap around his shaft and begin to suck.

Gladiolus watched as Prompto's head began to bob along Ignis' cock, sucking eagerly, trying to do his best to earn the movement of the shield's hips once more. Ignis closed his eyes and gasped, fingers tightening in the gunner's locks. "Comfortable, Prom?" He heard Prompto hum in agreeance and watched Ignis shudder and moan from the sensation. The sight made his own cock pulse and move inside of Prompto, and it only made the blonde moan, sending more of those delicious vibrations rushing up the advisor's spine. "Good…", Gladiolus panted, "I'm gonna start moving again… Try not to choke."

Better said than done, Prompto quickly realized. Gladiolus began pounding into him once more, and without the larger man holding him steady like earlier, each sharp roll of his hips sent Prompto surging forward on Ignis' cock, forcing the man deeper into his throat. His throaty moans were muffled by Ignis, but Ignis' soft cries and hot rushes of breath rolled out freely as those hands gripped his hair more firmly. Prompto's legs began to shake with every snap of Gladiolus' hips, with every thrust of that massive, perfect cock, and Prompto allowed himself to be taken over, to be used however they pleased.

" _Shit_ , _Prom_ , you feel so fucking good-!" Gladiolus praised through broken gasps and groans, and the praise when straight to the gunner's cock, the muscles in his ass clenching down wonderfully along the shield's thick shaft.

Ignis smiled at Gladiolus through lust-glossed eyes. "Aren't you glad I let him- Ah!- join us?", he asked, voice uncharacteristically deep and rough with desire.

The sound of it made Prompto moan, and Gladiolus' own moan wasn't too far behind. " _Fuck, yes_."

Prompto's body felt like he was lit on fire, like he was going to combust into flames. Everything swirled and flowed, distorting his vision as he rocked back and forth on Gladiolus and Ignis' cocks. He could barely find the opportunity to breathe, and his chest vaguely burned, but he couldn't have cared less in that moment. His abdominal muscled, his throat, and his inner walls were tightening uncontrollably as his orgasm began rushing back. He closed his eyes and mutedly screamed as his dick jumped and pulsed, spurting streams of hot cum along the blankets beneath them.

The feeling of Prompto cumming and squeezing around him had Gladiolus cursing, holding him by the hips hard enough to bruise as he buried himself into that tight ass and came, filling him up and shuddering through his release. " _Aww, fffffuckkk_ …", he groaned and collapsed a bit on the blonde, resting his head between freckled shoulder blades as he thrust shallowly, riding out his orgasm.

Ignis bit his lip and stifled a moan as he watched Prompto's eyes practically roll into the back of his head at the feeling of Gladiolus' cum filling him up, and he couldn't stop his own orgasm from tearing through him, pulsing thick and hot down Prompto's tight throat. He felt the blonde swallow it down, and the feeling of it made him twitch and gasp. Breathing heavily, he carefully pulled out, allowing Prompto the ability to breathe freely once more.

Prompto's lungs greedily took in oxygen as he collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold himself up. His chest rested in the remnants of his own release, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He felt boneless and tingly and absolutely satiated in a way he'd never felt before. He swallowed a few times, trying to clear his throat and form words, but nothing would come out.

Gladiolus stayed within him and she shifted to lay behind the blonde on the bed, pulling him against his broad chest and kissing the back of his neck. Prompto flinched at the pain that surged through his hip and up his spine at the shifting in movement, but quickly relaxed against the older man as he allowed himself to be held. "…You alright there, Cupcake?"

Ignis moved to lay and hold him from the front, placing loving kisses along his forehead and hair. "…Were we too rough on you?" there was more than a mild concern in his voice, and Prompto lazily shook his head before trying once more to speak.

"N…No. You guys were… amazing…" Gladiolus chuckled and Ignis smiled. "W…When can we… do this again…?"

The shield snorted. "Are you kidding me? Whenever you want. I don't know about Iggy, but I'm always up for it."

Ignis chuckled and rolled his eyes half-heartedly at his friend. "Let's see how you feel when you're not under the influence, shall we?" He rubbed Prompto's cheek with the palm of his hand and delivered a soft kiss to his swollen lips. "But, you merely have to ask, and I'll be more than willing to take care of you, Prompto."

Prompto sighed and kissed Ignis back slowly. Gladiolus smirked and reached for the phone one last time, snuggling up to the other two men and capturing all three of them in the shot before blowing the invisible Noctis a kiss and ending the recording. He sent himself and Ignis a copy of the video before sending one to Noctis. When he was finished, he smiled down on the blonde fondly as he noticed that in that short expanse of time, he has fallen asleep, clinging to Ignis adorably.

Ignis looked up at Gladiolus and smiled. "Poor thing… We seemed to have tired him out."

Gladiolus laughed warmly and ran and hand up and down Ignis' side. "This was entirely your fault, so you get to put him back in his own bed. Prince Knockout is gonna come looking for him if he wakes up and doesn't see Prompto in his room like he should be."

The advisor grinned and placed one last kiss on Prompto's lips before shuffling out of his grasp. He knelt over Gladiolus and kissed him deeply. "I'll get on that right away."

…

Noctis' eyes fluttered open slowly before he immediately squeezed them shut once more, shielding out the soft light that filtered in through the curtains. It was entirely too bright for his liking. His head throbbed, and his body felt stiff and achy. "Ugh… So this is what a hangover feels like…", he groaned to himself through a throat and mouth that felt entirely too dry. He needed water, and maybe a hot bath. Definitely some pain killers and a heaping dose of anything Ignis could cook up for them.

He sat up and groggily looked over himself through bleary eyes, still trying to adjust to the daylight. With a disgruntled noise, he noticed he had fallen asleep above the blankets and still in his Assassin's festival outfit. He scratched his head and looked next to him, where Prompto was sleeping heavily and peacefully. Unlike himself, he was actually unclothed and beneath the blankets, like a normal person. Noctis smiled at him fondly and ran a hand through blonde hair.

Then stopped.

Was that… a hickey? He leaned in a little closer and squinted his eyes, brushing his fingers over the love mark on his friend's throat. Yup definitely a hickey. Noctis pouted to himself and tried to remember what happened last night. He clearly remembered playing carnival games, jumping into a bunch of hay, eating a giant burger and a disgustingly off-putting amount of fries, and then… What happened next? He couldn't say for sure, but he could vaguely conjure up a blurry image of Prompto sucking him off.

Noctis smiled to himself and laid back down in the bed, stretching like a cat. Of course. That explained it. Clearly the two of them fooled around last night and he was the one who left the hickey.

Not wanting to wake up the other just yet, he rummaged through his costume for his phone. Maybe Ignis and Gladiolus were up as well, and they could all go out to eat soon. He was already starving.

"What the…?" Noctis peered into the overly bright screen of his phone to see that he had a new message from Prompto. "Why send me a test, Dork? I'm right here!", he teased lightly, shaking his head. He tapped on the chat bubble icon, opening the messaging app, and furrowed his brows. "A video message…?" He couldn't tell what the video was just yet. It only popped up as a black box with a little 'Play' button in the center, but there was a text message typed up and sent just after it, grabbing the prince's attention.

 **You snooze, you lose. Maybe next time you'll learn to handle your liquor a little better, eh, Princess? If not, don't worry. We got him.**

 **#SorryNotSorry #I'mUsingPrompto'sSayingIronically #HashtagsAreDumbAndYouWon'tCatchMeUsingThemAnymore**

 **XOXO**

 **Gladio**

"A text message from Prom, but it was written by Gladio…? Just what the fuck happened last night?" Noctis swallowed and his heart was racing with a mixture of nerves and intrigue as he pressed play on the video and watched it overtake the expanse of his screen. As the video began to load and buffer, the prince glanced down to look at the running time. "It's over two ours long?!" The screen finished loading and lit up brightly with the beginning of the video. Noctis' eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as the image of Prompto sucking on a particularly large, tanned, uncut cock appeared. The blonde was making direct eye contact with Noctis through the screen, and it made his dick jump. He was confused, but so, _so_ aroused.

" _ **This way, he'll learn his lesson."**_ That was definitely Gladiolus' voice.

" **One can only hope..."** Noctis' eyes widened further, and he let out a undignified squeak as he noticed the pale hand in Prompto's hair that didn't match the tanned member, and the elegant, ever-composed voice that joined the first.

"Ignis too?!"

" _ **Hey, have you forgotten about me, Gladio…? Don't tell me you're going to follow in Noctis' footsteps and completely ignore me as well…"**_ Noctis swallowed thickly at the unfamiliar tease in his advisor's tone. Oh Gods. He had fallen asleep on Prompto.

"' _ **Course not. I'd never dream of it… Get over here."**_ The distinctive sound of lips smacking in the distance mixed with the wet slurping sounds of Prompto's mouth around that cock and Noctis groaned, palming himself through his clothes.

…

Ignis curled into Gladiolus' side, head resting atop a muscular pec as he stirred from his peaceful slumber. There was a dull ache in the back of his head, but it wasn't too unbearable. He was used to drinking far more than the younger boys were, and therefore was used to the repercussions of a night of heavy drinking. "Mn… Morning."

Gladiolus turned the page in the novel he was reading and delivered a kiss atop the advisor's head. "Morning."

Ignis yawned. "How long have you been up?"

The shield shrugged. "I dunno… A few hours?"

A chuckle. " _Someone's_ up rather early this morning… what's the special occasion?"

" _GLADIOLUS! IGNIS! I HAVE_ WORDS _FOR THE TWO OF YOU!_ "

A smirk, and the book was closed and set aside. "I think Princess finally woke up and watched the video. I'm thinking he probably feels a little left out… Care to indulge?"

Ignis flashed emerald eyes up to meet amber ones playfully as there came a series of incessant knocks on their door. "You know it."


End file.
